bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniela "Ascunian" Encarnacion
'Appearance' Daniela is a short petite young girl who haves long straight black hair that reaches just above her hip, with her zanpakuto being the crown of thorns on her head. She wears a variant of the Esclavos uniform, a Kimono with a pink sash tied into a bow behind her with a red pearl at its center. Her face is always covered by her hair. Her face is unknown as moments when pieces of her face was supposed to be seen, it is instead covered by a " unusually blacker-than black shadow". Six strands of her hair haves a butterfly clip at its tips. 'Personality' Daniela first appeared to be a calm quiet young girl who adored black roses and appeared generally anti-social. During her battle in the second, third, and fourth Akuma Senjou war, she expressed absolute lust for blood and was excited at the thought of torturing Shinigami. She is easily one of the more sadistic leaders, she is stated by Aito to always be playing a game Daniela calls "Kendama" but instead of using the toy itself, she uses one of her swords and impales their stomach, and plays Kendama but with their organs as the ball. She does it carefully enough to not kill the Shinigami but cause as much pain possibly until they either die from physical injuries or bleed to death. She also seems to have a habit of rearranging the organs of those she "plays" with. 'History' Supposedly, she is a "original" member of La Sangre Del Lanzador, having survived in the battlefield as one the leaders for the first, second, third, and fourth Akuma Senjou war. She is also stated to have killed dozens of Shinigami's and Quincies. Prior to joining Isleset, she served alongside the members of the "original" La Sangre Del Lanzador, and the Vanquirden Family and served as a leader during the first Akuma Senjou war and managed to survive. Some time within 200 years later, she joined Isleset. Nothing else is known about her, her past remains a mystery. 'Plot' 'Invasion Arc' Coming soon when *most* characters and terms have been dwelled into. The story gets complicated, hehe. 'Powers & Abilities' Immense Spiritual Power: Daniela is regarded as one of the stronger leaders, with complete mistery behind her. Her spiritual pressure is immense, and is instantly sensed the when she goes into the Soul Society, even by those with horrible spiritual sensing abilites such as Karito Momoshi. Enhanced Strength: She haves incredible strength, dispite her petite body, that is capable of stopping the zanpakuto of a seated officer and break it with apparent ease. She also can be seen kicking a bloody Karito Momoshi across the Seireitei, destroying a couple of building in the process. Sonida Master: Due to her petite body, she has incredible speed which was enough to catch Shinigami seated officers off guard and rearrange all of their organs without them realizing it before their deaths. Cero: Daniela's unique cero is a purple with a black-smokey outline. *'Cero Infatuación': Is a trick that Daniela performs with her cero. When the cero comes into contact with anything it divides into four smaller ceros that circle and trap the victim, eventually enclosing in on them and exploding. Lesionar: (lesionar, spanish lit"Wound" or "Hurt") Daniela haves the ability to open gateways into any world she desires. She can rip the fabric of space and time and accelerate particals which form a "perfect" two-way black and white black hole. Lesionar appears like a large circular orb which haves a white smoke-like core that shines brightly, with a dark blue aurora. What makes this gate way more special than any other is that it can instantly heal all the wounds of those who pass through it and give them a temporary "buff" that renders those who pass virtually immortal for five minutes. On top of this, it also temporarily enhances the power of those who pass through it. It is more of convience to Daniela since she uses a form of teleportation similar to Isleset, but Daniela gets all of her "buffs" everytime she uses it, and resets the timer everytime she passes through it. This makes her incredibly powerful. ((Before you think this is OP, it is, but there is a HUGE flaw behind it, but that is for later, huehuehue.)) 'Zanpakuto' Diablo Del Negro(diablo del negro, spanish lit "The Black Devil") her zanpakuto is unusually in that it does not take the form of a zanpakuto at all. It appears like a multiple thorn like shadows that form a thorn-like blade. But most of the time, it is wrapped around her head. : Kanagiri Koe Woageru(金切り声をあげる, lit"Scream") multiple black thorns come up from the ground, and twirl around Daniela. Daniela can control it absolutely. There is no visual limit to how much she can control or summon. *'Resurreccion': Her release command is "wither". When she releases, the ground around her begins to quake a little before dozens of black thorns grow from the ground, grasping and wrapping around anything around it. She appears cloaked in a shadow-like substance--or made out of it, with her hair floating about. Most of her hair becomes plant like thorns that increase in size. Her eyes are entirely red and no identical features can be seen. : Resurreccion special ability: Her special ability is the ability to control millions of black thorns. 'Trivia' *Her hate of the Shinigami and her crown of thorns is a reference to a long forgotten hope. 'Quotes' (Daniela kills a Shinigami)"Why can't they just learn that they are wasted filth? why!? why do they fight back against something they know they can't win against? aahhh!! idiots! all of them!" (Daniela fighting Quinn Chii)"Beat it, old hag! the battlegrounds is no place for a wrinkled skin-bag like yourself! when did you even become a Captain? thousand years ago?" (Daniela fighting Quinn Chii)"You annoying, little shit. Why don't you retire and leave the world to the young and useful? your just a waste of space!" 'Navigation'